daigofictionversefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Origins
Pokémon Origins, known in Japan as Pocket Monsters: The Origin (ポケットモンスター THE ORIGIN Poketto Monsutā Ji Orijin?), is a Japanese anime television special based on Nintendo's Pokémon franchise. Unlike the on-going television series, this special features the settings and characters from the original video games [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Blue], and is largely more faithful to the games' mechanics and designs. Like the on-going television series, it was not owned by Media Factory (brand company of Kadokawa Corporation). Animation is handled by Production I.G, Xebec, and OLM, Inc., and the special is split into four parts, each directed by a different director from these studios. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo on October 2, 2013, ten days before the release of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_X_and_Y X'' and ''Y] video games "『赤・緑』の世界が蘇る！ TVアニメ『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』、10月2日（水）に特別番組として放送決定！ ｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト"]"電撃 - 【速報】TVアニメ『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』が10月2日19：00から放送！――『ポケットモンスター赤・緑』を遊んだ人は必見""新アニメ「ポケットモンスター ジ オリジン」はOLM・Production I.G・XEBECの3社合同作品で、『ポケモン赤・緑』が舞台に | インサイド""Pokémon The Origin Anime Special's Video, Visual, Characters Unveiled""『赤・緑』の世界が蘇る！ TVアニメ『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』、10月2日（水）に特別番組として放送決定！ ｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト", and began streaming internationally on Nintendo's Pokémon TV service from November 15, 2013 to December 2, 2013 "Pokémon Origins is coming to Pokémon TV". Story Serving a more faithful adaptation of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Blue] GameBoy Games, the story follows a young boy named Red, who begins a journey with his Pokémon partner, Charmander, as he seeks to capture all the known Pokémon in the Kanto region, complete the "Ultimate Pokédex", and become the Pokémon League Champion. However, he was too naive when he faced off in a battle against his Rival Blue (Green in the Japenese Version) and his Pokémon Partner, Squirtle, only because he didn't know how a Trainer and their Pokémon bond. This led to Red's defeat, having Green mention how weak he is, and telling him that he should just go back home. However; a strange man approaches Red, telling him that he should go see the Pewter City's Gym Leader, if he was willing to learn more about Pokémon Battling. When Red arrives, he discovers that the man he met before was, indeed, the Gym Leader named Brock. He commences a battle with Red, first sending out his Geodude, and Red Immediattely sending out Charmander. Charmander does little damage to Brock's Geodude, with Brock asking if Red had any other Pokémon with him. Red calls back Charmander, and switch's him out for a Nidoran Male. Red then orders Nidoran to use Double Kick, which Immediattely K.O.'d Brock's Geodude. At first, Red was overconfident that Brock would be easy to defeat, until he sends out his Onix, which was incredibly massive. Red orders Nidoran to repeat Double Kick, and Brock , the second Double Kick successfully lands, orders his Onix to use Bide, a move that doubles in power should the User be struck by a Physical Move. Red tells Nidoran Male to use Double Kick once more, failing to knock out Onix. Onix defeats Nioran, with a single swing of its Tail. Red then sends out a Pidgey, then a Rattata, both being knocked out separately, then he calls out his Metapod, Immediattely using its String Shot to not only constrict, but to slow down Onix, as well. This only works for a mere second, before Onix breaks free, knocking out Metapod, before it could use String Shot again. Red's final Pokémon is his Charmander, which only has half health, due to Geodude's Tackle Attack. Onix, too, is at half health, but thanks to Metapod's String Shot, Onix was defeated by Red's Charmander, earning Red his first Badge. Red continued his journey. Cast Episodes References